bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Devin Shepherd
|hometown = San Antonio, TX|occupation = Motorcycle Sales Manager|Currently1 = Evicted}} Devin Kenneth Shepherd was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. Devin quickly gained power through the Bomb Squad alliance. However, Devin's erratic behavior rubbed people the wrong way, and HoH reign during Week 2 in which he made his alliance member Zach Rance the replacement nominee which led to Zach exposing the Bomb Squad caused the majority of the house to turn against him, leading towards the big blow out between the house. He was evicted in week 3 by a unanimous 11-0 vote. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 26 Hometown: Santa Barbara, Calif. Current City: San Antonio, Texas Occupation: Former Professional Baseball Player, Motorcycle Sales Manager – Harley Davidson Three adjectives that describe you: Complex, loyal and entertaining. Favorite Activities: The gym is a huge part of my life. I love to hike and relax on the beach as much as I can as well. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: I’m a pretty big guy who needs to eat. Grumpy Devin comes about when food is not available. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: Of course, it’s all about making friends and not enemies at all cost. Not everyone will like you, but you have to try to bond with your housemates to build trust. Also, you have to rule very politically if you’re at the top so it may be beneficial to lay low in the weeds until the final five. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Hayden played the game right. What are you afraid of: I am afraid of rats, rats and rats. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: I’m proud that I attained most of my athletic goals that I set out to achieve. I love that I was able to give my mom a sense of relief by not having to pay for college. I had to give up baseball so that I could be a good father and I’m happy with that choice every day of my life because having my daughter trumps all other accomplishments. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Don’t live too fast. Don’t live too slow. Live my life the way I want with no regrets and I'll have lived my life just right. What would you take into the house and why: Just three? A shaver since I need to look smooth and clean cut always (unless its Sunday brunch), a toothbrush (how can I form an alliance with bad breath?) and a photo of my daughter, no explanation needed. What would you do if Big Brother made you famous: Thank Big Brother! Devin is a former professional baseball player who used to play for the St. Louis Cardinals. He was 6 feet 2 inches tall by the time he was 12 years old.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214882/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Devin attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Devin was the first person from season 16 to win HoH and PoV in the same week. * Devin is the only male houseguest in season 16 to not reach the jury stage. * Devin is one of three houseguests in Big Brother 16, the others being Derrick Levasseur and Joey Van Pelt, to have never competed in a Battle of the Block competition. * Devin is the only houseguest in Big Brother 16 who won HoH, not be dethroned after the Battle of the Block and not make the jury stage. * Devin is the first houseguest to win HOH and POV in the same week and be evicted pre-jury. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:14th Place